


If You Ever Come Back

by josiechambers3



Series: Star Trek Drabbles! [6]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Leaving, Light Angst, Sad, Short, Spirk if you squint, can be seen as either Spirk friendship or Spirk relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 21:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josiechambers3/pseuds/josiechambers3
Summary: "And I wish you could give me the cold shoulderAnd I wish you can still give me a hard timeAnd I wish I could still wish it was overBut even if wishing is a waste of timeEven if I never cross your mind"Jim would wait for Spock to come back home.*Based on "If You Ever Come Back" by The Script.I DO NOT OWN STAR TREK OR "IF YOU EVER COME BACK." I JUST WROTE THIS.





	If You Ever Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> LOVE this one. love it.

            Spock left without telling anyone.

 

            It didn’t really matter, Jim supposed, whether he had told anyone or not; the Enterprise crew had been grounded for almost a year now, with no hint of being asked to go back to space anytime soon, so the Vulcan didn’t really have any obligations to tie him to Earth or the Academy.

 

            So it wasn’t like it mattered that Spock was gone. It wasn’t like he actually had friends that cared about his well-being, like Jim and Uhura and Bones. It wasn’t like they actually wanted to know where he was, that he was safe, that he was okay.

 

            It wasn’t a secret that Spock had begun to consider going back to New Vulcan to help out with things. And it wasn’t a secret that Spock had begun to consider undergoing Kolinahr. Well, actually, that one was a secret. Jim had just accidentally happened upon Spock messaging Sarek to discuss the pros and cons of it awhile back.

 

            Anyway, it wasn’t like any of that mattered. It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that Spock was gone. It didn’t, Jim kept telling himself. It really didn’t.

 

            But his arms and his heart would always be open, ready to welcome Spock back again, if he ever decided to come back home.


End file.
